Captivate Scandal Innocence
by DisneyFanFics25
Summary: Miley is a CSI. She stumbles upon the murder of a woman the same age as her. Her investigation leads her to a suspect, Nick. Only problem is, she finds herself really attracted to him. Will he ever be able to convince her, and everyone else, that he's innocent? Will she put her job on the line for him? Just how far will they go to be together? Find out here! :)


**A new Niley story! **

**I know I'm terrible at updating but I'm actually super inspired with this one, so you may see this one updated a lot, I don't know for sure yet. **

**Hopefully I can get around to updating the others as well. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I pulled up to the house, noticing the cameras but ignoring them anyway. You think they'd know by now that I'm not going to talk to them. I grabbed my bag and headed inside, making sure to notice the crowd outside. I walked up to Melissa ready for some information.

"What do you got for me?"

"I place time of death between 1:00 and 3:00 am on Wednesday"

"Do we have a cause of death yet?"

"Looks like blunt force trauma to the head."

I looked down at her. It was always a sad sight, though I'd seen it many times before. This just isn't something you get used to.

"Please tell me she didn't suffer."

"I've counted 8 blows to the head already. She was a fighter, this one. I'll know more when I get her on my table."

I sighed then walked over to the officer.

"What do we know?"

He pulled out his notebook and began spatting off information. I observed the room as I listened to what he had.

"Debra Gallagher. 26. She owned the house."

"Looks like there's no forced entry so she probably knew her killer"

It always hit me the hardest when they were my age or younger. They didn't even have a chance to live. Melissa called me over.

"What is it?"

"I found traces of semen, our suspect may be a man."

I sent the officer outside to talk to the crowd, maybe he'd get something useful. I began collecting fingerprints, fibers, and anything else the killer may have left behind. I got what I could from the scene and sent it to the lab for testing. I walked outside and saw a group of girls crying to the officer I sent out earlier. I walked over to them.

"Did you know her?" They nodded with their sobs. "Do you mind coming with me so we can talk about this properly?"

They all agreed to come in and one by one, I questioned the four girls about the victim. I got the same story from all of them and it didn't seem at all suspicious. I believed these girls were telling the truth. Wednesday night, the five girls had a party at the last girl I questioned's house. They said she left at midnight because she, being a photographer, had a wedding to shoot the next day. The last girl did have an interesting addition to her story however.

"I think I know who killed her..."

"Who?"

"My boyfriend, rather my ex-boyfriend, Nick. Nick Jonas."

"Why do you think he did it?"

"Well, he lives here. He's always here when we have a girls night and he always eyes Debbie."

"And that night?"

"After Debbie left, the others left too. It wouldn't have been as fun without her. They were all gone by 12:15 then he left around 12:30 or so. I think he went after her."

"Is he violent?"

"He never hit me but I think if someone turned him down, he would be."

"I will look into it, thank you for your time."

As far fetched as this seemed to me, I had to look into it. I had to talk to this Nick Jonas guy, I had to know where he was Wednesday night. I had an officer bring him in and put him in an interrogation room. I let him sit for a good half hour before I walked in with a drink and a snack.

"Sorry about the wait, things are kind of busy around here."

"That's fine. May I ask what this is about? Am I under arrest?"

"No, you're not. Debra Gallagher was murdered Wednesday night and I was told she was at your house that night."

"Well I'm in the process of moving out but yes, we were both there."

"Good, I'd like to ask you some questions about it."

"Wait, am I a suspect?"

"Should you be?"

"Well if I am, maybe I need a lawyer."

"Your call sir, but if you want a lawyer then I'm done here."

"You're the one questioning me?"

"Yes sir, I am."

"You're pretty."

"Um, thank you. Shall we get to it or should I go?"

"I'll answer anything you like, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to ask me over dinner."

"That's totally unprofessional. I can't."

"Don't you find me attractive?"

"I do not think that matters." Truth is, I did find him attractive. He had the most perfect brown eyes I've ever seen, but was he worth risking my career over?

"I still want to know." I sighed, why not?

"Yes, but this is a conflict of interest. I can't. I don't even know you."

"Fine. Ask away."

"Tell me what happened that night."

"She came over with her other friends then left. I didn't see her again."

"Your ex-girlfriend says you left not long after them."

"That's right"

"Where did you go?"

"I went for a walk"

"Did anybody see you?"

"I don't know. I wasn't aware somebody needed to. Do you really think I did this?"

"Did you?"

"NO! I barely knew the girl."

"Sabrina said you had your eyes on her."

"She's a liar! She was always a jealous girlfriend."

"We found semen inside Debbie, if we got your DNA, would we match it to you?" He put his head down, got him.

"Yes, it'd be mine."

"I thought you barely knew her."

"We hooked up in the bathroom real quick while she was still at the house. That's why I took a walk, I felt guilty."

"Did Sabrina know about it?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Why?"

"If she did, she could be a suspect too."

"You think she did it?"

"Do you?" He got quiet for a minute.

"If I gave my DNA would that help me?"

"I'm not sure. It would prove you had sex with her but refusing to give it would make you look suspicious."

"Anything to clear my name" He opened his mouth and I took a swab. He grabbed my wrist and looked into my eyes. "I really would like to take you out sometime."

"I'd like that..." He started to lean closer so I reached out to stop him.

"I can't. Not here. Not now."

"When? Where?"

"Maybe someone else should do this."

I stood up and walked out. I couldn't do it, I couldn't be near him. I felt like I was gonna give in and I don't know why. I didn't even know him and besides, he's a murder suspect. I sent someone in there to release him and watched as he walked out of the building. My job as never been this hard.

* * *

**So, what'd you think?**

**I've also been inspired to write other stories but I wanna run the story lines by you :)**

**Storyline 1: She(Miley) is sent to jail for murdering her child, it was an accident though. While in jail, she gets raped by the guard and gets pregnant. She is released on parole for her good behavior and she's determined to find her child. It stirs trouble with her parole officer but things eventually turn around. There is romance in this story but the mother-child relationship is the main focus.  
Does this sound interesting? Should the P.O. be Nick or Liam? Who should the guard be? (Could be anybody, doesn't have to be Nick or Liam)**

**Storyline 2: Story starts her junior year and will go through till graduation, possibly a few chapters or an epilogue beyond that. This is a teacher-student story and he is 13 years (and a month) older than her. This is based off something I really went through but it will be Miley and...Liam?Nick? (you choose) It will have actual conversations that happened but the story will have twists based on decisions by the reader. This is a semi-interactive story! Basically I'll write the chapter and leave it at a cliffhanger and you'll decide if they pursue each other or not. (ex. one chapter will end and you'll decide if they hug then or not) And your decisions will ultimately decide how fast their relationship moves and if they end up together.  
Interested?**

**Also, I want to write The 7 Things I Hate Before the Wedding Bells but I don't know where to start.  
Do I start from when they first got together? A random time while they are together? Or after they had already broken up? I'm not sure.  
Once I know what part of their life I want to start, the rest should flow. I really want to start it but it's harder than I thought. **


End file.
